This invention relates to an improved adjustable support platform for support of a computer keyboard and ancillary computer aids, the support being fully adjustable for individuals of varying sizes, either right handed or left handed and providing an ergonomic environment for the operator.
The advent of the personal computer in the early 1980's resulted in a total revamping and change in the office environment. Data processing and word processing could now be accomplished at much greater speeds and efficiencies. The keyboard developed for use with personal computers evolve from the technology associated with manual typewriters which required a posture suited to a slower typing rate and heavy downward stroke on the keys. Further, the manual machines and even the later generation electric typewriters provided for frequent rest periods for the operator. Fingers could rest on the keys without causing them to actuate and rests were further provided by interruptions such as carriage returns, paper changes and manual error corrections. These short rests or mini breaks allow time for recovery from any fatigue, trauma or tension in the lower arms, wrist and fingers.
With the advent of the personal computer, office place injuries in the form of carpal tunnel syndrome has more than doubled. This trauma occurs when the nerve and tissues in the carpal tunnel within the wrist are compressed by the bones and ligaments. It results in numbness, tingling and pain in the hand and fingers that migrates to the elbow and shoulders. Corrective surgery to correct this malady is required in over 50% of the cases and in many instances must be repeated a second time within eighteen (18) months
One culprit identified in the rise in carpal tunnel syndrome is the computer keyboard and its positioning vis-a-vis the posture of the operator The computer and the associated keyboard has eliminated the mini or micro breaks that the operator experienced in using manual machines or late model electric typewriters. There is no longer a carriage return. Paper changes are not required and manual error corrections are performed through further use of the keyboard. Feather-touch keys on the keyboards reduce the amount of force required to actuate the keys and mandate that the operator cannot rest their fingers on the keys. Productivity has increased dramatically as a result of the development of the personal computer. Typing speeds in the form of strokes per hour have quadrupled since all corrections and directions are now performed by keyboard functions with directions to the personal computer. However, the overall method of data entry has not significantly improved. Computer operators continue to assume a traditional typing position in which the wrists are flexed. This position is acceptable for manual typewriters where the mini breaks occur in the data entry process, but is not suitable for utilizing computer keyboards for data entry where the speed of data entry has been greatly increased.
There have been many attempts to develop a keyboard support which would combine several advantages for the keyboard operator. These developments include mounts which allow the keyboard support to be slid under the desk top, supports which allow the raising and lowering of the keyboard, and in some instances, attempts have been made to provide for the tilting of the keyboard. Examples of these developments can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,037,054, 5,040,760, 5,031,867, 4,988,066, 4,913,390, 4,826,123, 4,776,284, 4,706,919, 4,691,888, 4,635,893 and 4,616,798.
None of the above-identified patents address the key issue with respect to the positional relationship of the keyboard in both horizontal and vertical planes to the relationship of the positioning of the operator's forearms, wrist and fingers.
Applicant's apparatus is an ergonomically-designed support for the keyboard and other related computer aids including document holders which position the operator's forearms, wrist and fingers in a neutral position with the keyboard supported in a slightly tilted, non-horizontal plane, the rear of the keyboard being lower than the front of the keyboard thereby eliminating any flexation or extension in the forearms, wrist and fingers of the operator.